


It's Magic Like That

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Crushes, Cupid - Freeform, Cute, First Love, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange, M/M, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, cupid!tendou, lovestruck exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Kunimi has a crush, and whether he likes it or not, his own personal cupid Tendou Satori is there to help him figure it out.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	It's Magic Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user silverliningslurk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+silverliningslurk).



> This was written as a part of the Fantasy Haikyuu Valentine's Day "Lovestruck" Exchange! The idea was to write something with cupid!
> 
> This is for tumblr user silverliningslurk and I hope you enjoy it!!!

There was a fondness that Kunimi felt toward all of his teammates, and then there was what he felt toward Kindaichi. It was silly and he knew it. They’d been friends and teammates for a long time, but that didn’t stop him from feeling a warmth in his chest and a gurgling in his stomach whenever the two of them spoke.

One day before practice, he was leaning against the wall near the center of the court, drinking from his water bottle in an effort to pre-hydrate, when he caught sight of Kindaichi coming out of the locker room onto the court. He reached up and stretched widely, his arms reaching upward toward nothing, and as he did, Kunimi could see a bit of his stomach exposed and immediately turned away, bushing and embarrassed.

He found himself face-to-face with a widely-grinning face. He almost jumped, but was able to mediate his reaction down to just a startled “oh!”

“Oh-ho-ho! Laughed the figure, who was leaning in toward Kunimi. “I see that my arrow worked.”

“What?” asked Kunimi, his eyebrows raised. It was now that he noticed that this guy was wearing _very_ little clothing—just a sheet draped around his wiry body, sashed across his waist and across his torso. A golden bow was strapped across his chest, and a quiver of arrows was on his back. His bright red hair stood straight up. Kunimi took a step back.

“My love arrows!” said the tall, nearly-nude man. He took a step closer, getting right in Kunimi’s face and exhibiting a clear lack of understanding of the concept of personal space. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and held it forward for Kunimi to see very enthusiastically. One shot from one of these, and you’re bound to fall in love with your _true love_.” His voice danced in a singsong manner over the final words.

“Who the hell are you?” asked Kunimi, indignant.

This outburst brought some stares from the rest of the team, including Kindachi, to Kunimi’s great embarrassment. He wished he could sink down into his shirt.

“You good?” called someone from the count—Hanamaki, probably, but Kunimi was deliberately not making eye contact with anyone, so he couldn’t be sure about that.

“They can’t see me,” said the nearly naked guy. “I’m magic like that.”

“I’m all good!” said Kunimi to the upperclassman who had checked in on him. Then, to the guy who was _apparently_ magic: “I wish _I_ couldn’t see you.”

“Oh-ho-ho, but that wouldn’t help you navigate your true love’s crush,” said the red-haired fiend. “You’re better off having me around.”

“Who _are_ you,” asked Kunimi, beginning to shout but immediately getting his voice in check so that the rest of his team wouldn’t think he was crazy.

“I am Tendou Satori,” he said, alighting his long, spindly fingers on his chest in a mock-show of grace. “And I am a _cupid_ —a spirit of _love_.” He narrowed his eyes at Kunimi, leaning in closer. “ _Your_ love.”

“This is crazy,” said Kunimi, not so much to Tendou as to himself.

“Maybe,” Tendou acquiesced, “but whether it is or not, I think you’re spending way too much time talking to _me_ and not enough time talking to him.”

“Who?” asked Kunimi, and Tendou pointed past Kunimi’s shoulder.

Kunimi turned on his heels to find himself face-to-face with Kindaichi, whose hand was half-raised as if he were about to tap Kunimi on the shoulder.

“Ah!” said Kunimi, almost jumping, feeling his heartbeat a bit faster as he faced Kindaichi.

“Sorry to sneak up on you,” said Kindaichi. He rubbed at his elbow n a sort of a nervous gesture.

“Oh! said Kunimi. “I was just, uh—” He looked back to Tendou, who just wiggled his fingers in a little wave. He sighed and turned back to Kindachi, unable to complete that thought.

“Yeah,” said Kindaichi, distracted. He nodded and looks to Kunimi with a faint blush to his face. “I just wanted to know if you, uh...” He trained off, and his face flushed full red. Kunimi could feel his face warming to match. “If you wanted to go get lunch with me, um, after practice!”

Kindaichi blurted this all out in one breath, and Kunimi could feel his face somehow get even redder, going from his cheeks into his ears, as well.

“I…” said Kunimi, unsure of how to even begin to reply. He stammered, his heart going a million miles a minute.

“Come on, aren’t you going to say yes?” teased Tendou from behind him.

Kindaichi didn’t address this, instead he managed to get out a “Y-yes!”

He reached forward and took Kindaichi’s hands in his, holding them there as he pursed his smile in an attempt to mediate the blush that had taken over his face. Kindaichi squeezed lightly back before releasing their hands, and smiled back to Kunimi with a goofy smile.

“I think my work here is done,” said Tendou, strolling past the two of them, Kunimi on the shoulder as he went.

As he did, he threw his arm on the shoulder of the silver-haired cupid who had been looming behind Kindaichi, unseen to Kunimi, who tried to resist for a moment before he allowed Tendou to lead him away.

“Semisemi!” Tendou exclaimed, perhaps a little loud to be addressing the person directly beside him, as they walked from the gym. “Another fated pair, brought together in _love…_ ”

Semi sighed and pointed upward toward where the clock was affixed above the door to the gym. Buried in the wall next to it was the shaft of an arrow. “I just came to get your arrow for you,” he said. “You never shot him.”

“Oh?” Tendou looked up at the arrow, stopping. “I am usually a better shot than that.”

“I just pointed the tall one in the right direction,” said Semi. He looked away from Tendou. “I thought anything from there, you had a handle on already.”

“True love without our help,” said Tendou, overdramatically leaning back onto Semi’s shoulder. “So beautiful.”

A small smile came to Semi’s usually stoic-seeming outward appearance. “Yeah, it is,” he said. And as they walked out of the gym, his arm found its way over Tendou’s shoulders, as well.


End file.
